Scene 136
*Army of Hades arc: ** 133: Part I ** 134: Part II ** 135: Part III ** 136: Part IV ** 137: Part V Cold open A member of Octavia's party, Europa, awakens her arm and attacks Cassandra with a wire saw-like tentacle. Cassandra's leg is sectioned apart.Jump SQ, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, pp. 379–380 Cassandra 'Miria's plan' At a distance, the Ghosts watch the fight between Octavia's party and Cassandra. Helen thinks Miria's plan is now working—drawing out Cassandra's sense of self—but Miria senses something is astray. Deneve believes that after the combat here and the one between Priscilla and Riful's daughter are over, the survivors will be near death. Helen is confident that the Ghosts can pick off the survivors one-by-one.Jump SQ, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, pp. 381–383 But Miria is still uneasy—as is Clare, who senses that the winner has already emerged within Cassandra's body.Jump SQ, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, p. 384 Elsewhere, as Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma try to bring out Cassandra's sense of self, Tabitha notices something strange. Though they could not find Cassandra inside the awakened body, the body itself has stopped trying to free Priscilla. Tabitha now wonders who really is inside the awakened body.Jump SQ, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, pp. 385–386 'Priscilla' On a nearby field, Priscilla and Riful's daughter fight. From tubes made of fleshy strips, the young Abyssal launches Yoma rods at the charging Priscilla, who instantly regenerates from the damage and comes back for more.Jump SQ, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, pp. 386–389 'Dae and Rubel' From the hills, Dae and Rubel observe the fight in the valley below. Dae speculates on the basis of a Claymore warrior's strength—all-consuming hatred,Jump SQ, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, p. 390 hence the Jump SQ title.Jump SQ, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, p. 380 This hatred has two parts, one for the Yoma, and one for the warrior's own body, infected with Yoma flesh. Dae recounts Priscilla's history, where she knowingly killed her infected father.Jump SQ, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, pp. 305–308 Though she later suppressed her memory of that memory's existence, her all-consuming hatred of Yoma and self-hatred for killing her father resulted in her high Yoma power and resulting fast development. Even her detached arm extracted from Raki had enough energy to reanimate the three former No. 1s. And Cassandra's consumption of Roxanne further augmented Priscilla's power over Cassandra, possibly to the point where Cassandra is now merely a separate part of Priscilla. If and when she absorbs Cassandra, Priscilla will further regain parts of her old arm and become the most powerful awakened ever. Jump SQ, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, pp. 391–395 'The real “Cassandra”' The fight with Cassandra suddenly stops. Octavia's party and the Ghosts watch, surprised, as Cassandra stands upright. The “pilot” body on the awakened form begins to sprout wings.Jump SQ, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, pp. 397–402 Upright Cassandra's tentacles spin like a string trimmer as they mow down the surrounding forest and members of Octavia's party. Miria orders a retreat. Clare jumps above the tentacles of Cassandra, whose pilot body is plainly Priscilla's.Jump SQ, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, pp. 403–410 Additional details 'Notes' 'Cover art' Jump SQ April 2013 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:US